Sea, sex and sun
by Noona Poulpe
Summary: Ginny Weasley se la coule douce à la plage, avec ses chers et tendres marmots, et sa compagne.


**Sea, sex and sun**

Perchée sur sa chaise longue, lunettes mouches sur le bout du nez, Ginny Weasley se prélassait sous le soleil estival. Du bout des doigts, elle effleurait le sable chaud, la brise marine ébouriffant agréablement sa chevelure flamboyante. La mer c'était définitivement le pied. Moulée dans son maillot à la blancheur éclatante, qui mettait en valeur sa peau halée et parsemée de tâches de sons, elle profitait du calme de la sérénité, de…

-« MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Ginny inspira profondément, s'exhortant au calme.

-« Oui mon trésor ? »

-« Ja…James…a…y m'a…y m'a fait boire la tasse… » chouina le petit garçon maigrichon, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière sur sa tête, ses beaux yeux verts rouges à cause du sel, et noyés de larmes. Il renifla misérablement, la morve menaçant d'envahir son petit minois.

-« Oooooh Albus , mon poussin , tu as eu peur ? »demanda Ginny de sa plus tendre voix de maman soucieuse, et compatissante, saupoudré d'un zeste de tendresse.

-« Vouiiii… » Continua à pleurnicher la petite crevette brune.

Ginny se débarrassa de ses lunettes, qu'elle jeta négligemment sur la chaise. D'un mouvement expert, elle enroula son petit poussin dans la grande serviette molletonnée. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur son front, frictionnant ses cheveux indisciplinés , tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Ses longs doigts envahis par les tâches de rousseurs se glissèrent sous la serviette, et les rires remplacèrent peu à peu les geignements de caniche mouillé, face à cette déloyale attaque de guilis.

-« Bon et maintenant que le gros chagrin est passé, que dirais tu de punir ton frère ? » demanda-t-elle en tapotant le petit nez retroussé de son fils. Ce dernier sembla hésiter.

-« Mais…mais c'est pas très gentil non ? »

Ginny roula des yeux. Son fils était un vrai Poufsouffle, Harry Potter, son ex-mari à présent, pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction, n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de le voir finir à Serpentard.

-« Non mon trésor, quand quelqu'un a fait quelque chose de vilain il faut le punir, pour qu'il ne s'y risque plus jamais, tu comprends ? »

-« Voui. »

-« Très bien » un petit sourire carnassier ourla ses lèvres « JAMES SIRIUS POTTER VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Le petit Albus grimaça, le hurlement de Banshee de sa mère venait littéralement de lui briser les tympans. James livide, tourna lentement la tête vers l'origine du cri. Un instant il envisagea de fuir, nager au large, et de se tapir sur une île déserte. Néanmoins le visage rougissant de colère de sa mère, ses poings calés sur ses hanches fermes de joueuse de Quidditch , l'en dissuadèrent. La tête basse, il s'extirpa hors de l'eau, et se dirigea vers sa mère et son petit frère en traînant les pieds. Ginny observa son avancé, la satisfaction dansant au fond de ses prunelles.

-« Ton frère m'a informé que tu avais trouvé fort avisé de tenter de lui faire découvrir le doux goûts de l'eau saline. »

Le ton froid et calme de sa mère, allié avec cette lueur, tout bonnement démoniaque, était toujours mauvais signe pour l'ainé des Potter. Il retint de justesse le « balance » qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais le regard qu'il lui lança n'en disait pas moins.

-« Et bien puisque tu as su te montrer si malpoli avec cette gentille madame la mer, ses habitants et ton frère, tu comprendras qu'il t'est à présent interdis de retourner à l'eau, et que tu resteras à garder les serviettes pour le reste de l'après-midi. »

Sa mère avait définitivement un pète au casque, « gentille madame la mer », n'importe quoi. Comment ça assigné à la serviette !?James releva un regard outré vers sa diabolique génitrice, qui s'éloignait déjà vers la mer à la teinte turquoise, son frère dans les bras. Rageusement, il shoota dans le sable, et gémit quand son gros orteil percuta un caillou égaré. Pendant ce temps, sans un regard en arrière, s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'aux hanche sa mère tentait d'apprendre à Albus à faire la planche.

Depuis le balcon de la villa, Pansy Parkinson, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène, ricana doucement. Ginny était une mère aussi déjanté, que géniale…et que séduisante.

-« Elle est belle maman, hein tante Pans ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur la petite rousse qui la dévisageait d'un air calculateur. Son sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents lui donnait un air de lutin maléfique. Une futur Serpentard en puissance, l'ex-mari de sa compagne avait plutôt intérêt de se méfier de ce petit bout de chou là.

-« Pansy, Lilly ! Venez-vous baigner ! » Cria Ginny depuis les vagues, en leurs faisant de grands signes.

Pansy avisa avec appréciation la chevelure flamboyante de la jeune femme, les gouttes qui glissaient le long de son corps athlétique. Tandis que la petite furie rousse s'éloignait en courant, non sans un dernier petit regard espiègle, Pansy se dit que cette petite démone avait bien raison, mais qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point.


End file.
